


Dog Days Are Just Beginning

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jumps onto his and Derek’s bed and spreads his long limbs out, making sure to take up as much space as possible before propping his chin on Derek’s hip.</p><p>“Do you know what tomorrow is, dearest?” he asks, batting his eyes up at his husband.</p><p>“Friday,” Derek replies without looking away from the book he’s reading. Stiles heaves a sigh and rolls onto his back, making sure his head lands in Derek’s crotch firmly enough that he’s finally being paid attention. Derek grunts and lets his open book lower and bop Stiles on the forehead.</p><p>“Do you know what else tomorrow is?” Stiles insists, crossing his eyes at Derek.</p><p>“Pizza night?” Derek’s brow furrows in that adorable way it does when he’s confused, but Stiles can see the light in his eyes and he huffs and reaches up to squish Derek’s cheeks between his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Are Just Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was having a sad day and sad friends get super fluffy fics!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Stiles jumps onto his and Derek’s bed and spreads his long limbs out, making sure to take up as much space as possible before propping his chin on Derek’s hip.

“Do you know what tomorrow is, dearest?” he asks, batting his eyes up at his husband.

“Friday,” Derek replies without looking away from the book he’s reading. Stiles heaves a sigh and rolls onto his back, making sure his head lands in Derek’s crotch firmly enough that he’s finally being paid attention. Derek grunts and lets his open book lower and bop Stiles on the forehead.

“Do you know what _else_ tomorrow is?” Stiles insists, crossing his eyes at Derek.

“Pizza night?” Derek’s brow furrows in that adorable way it does when he’s confused, but Stiles can see the light in his eyes and he huffs and reaches up to squish Derek’s cheeks between his hands.

“Quit teasing. Or I won’t blow you in the morning.” His eyes narrow and Derek finally breaks, a smile stretching across his mouth as he turns his head and kisses the palm of Stiles’ hand.

“You honestly thought I’d forgotten our anniversary? Seriously?”

“You have a very convincing poker face, Derek!”

Derek laughs and bends over Stiles, letting himself be pulled willingly into a Spiderman-esque kiss. Stiles bites at his top lip and growls softly, grinning when he pulls away and looks up at Derek. “You’ve been married to me for a whole year. Can you believe it?”

“No,” Derek says flatly. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” Stiles punches him in the leg and glares until Derek feigns injury.

“Yeah. Yeah, there’s more where that came from, too,” Stiles threatens, rolling over and sitting up. He pushes Derek’s book to the side and crawls into his lap, shuffling up the bed until he’s sitting on Derek’s thighs with his arms around his neck.

They stare at each other for a second until Derek smiles and Stiles laughs, pulling Derek into a sweet kiss that turns into them rolling onto their sides with their arms and legs intertwined. Stiles pecks Derek’s mouth lightly and they share half a dozen soft kisses before Derek’s eyes start to droop and Stiles pushes at him until he rolls over.

He snuggles up behind Derek, knees tucked against the backs of his thighs, his toes trapped between Derek’s calves. “Hey Derek,” he whispers.

“Mm,” is Derek’s half asleep response.

“Did you get me a present?”

Derek shrugs and pulls Stiles’ hand up to his mouth to kiss the backs of his knuckles. “Maybe. Shh. I’m sleeping.”

“Wh – maybe? No, you gotta tell me. Derek!”

“Sleeping,” Derek insists in a whisper, and fakes a snore a second later.

“I want a divorce,” Stiles mutters.

Derek chuckles and rolls back over, covering Stiles with the entirety of his body and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Of course I got you a present. You have to shut up and go to sleep before you can have it, though.”

Stiles sighs and loops his arms and legs oh so casually around Derek’s body. “Do I have to?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek tries to fight it, but a grin spreads across his lips and he cups Stiles’ head in both hands before he slots their mouths together.

~*~

When Derek wakes up the next morning, it’s to Stiles licking the side of his face. “What the fuck,” he groans, pushing a hand out to make him stop. He comes in contact with something warm and fuzzy that is definitely not Stiles.

His eyes shoot open and he comes face to face a small golden muzzle and a shiny black nose. After he manages to sit up enough to get his bearings, he sees Stiles sitting cross legged at the end of the bed with a huge smile on his face.

Derek’s face is less than thrilled as this tiny golden retriever puppy hops in his lap and continues to try and lick the stubble off of his face.

The smile on Stiles’ face fades as he realizes that Derek is not sharing in the excitement of getting a dog for their anniversary. “What? You don’t like her?” he asks, reaching out his hands to gather the puppy to his chest.

Derek blinks and scrubs a hand over his face, shaking his head. “No, no.” Stiles’ face falls and he clutches the dog’s tiny wiggling body against his chest. “No! That’s not – she’s adorable, but.” He grimaces slightly and rubs his forehead with the fingers of his left hand. “I got us a dog too,” he finally sighs.

Stiles’ face instantly brightens, the look in his eyes going from stricken to absolutely ecstatic in the blink of an eye. “You did?” he squeaks, letting the puppy back down onto the bed where she proceeds to jump onto Derek’s foot and chew on it through the blankets.

“Yeah,” Derek laughs, placing his hand on the puppy’s side. “Your dad was supposed to bring her over before dinner tonight.”

“Wait, my dad? Why would he – oh my God. Derek. You didn’t – you did! Derek!” Stiles bounces in place and the only thing stopping him from jumping Derek right this very second is the puppy laying between them. “Oh my God, really? You really got dad to give us Lady?”

Lady is the soon to be retired canine unit’s bloodhound and Stiles has been absolutely in love with her since she walked into his dad’s office and stole his cheeseburger right out of his hand. The department has been looking for a home for her and Derek made sure to talk privately with the sheriff about taking her home with them for their anniversary.

Derek grins and nods his head. “Yeah. I told him we’ve been talking about it and I know how much you love her, so.”

Stiles wriggles all over and reaches for Derek, pulling him closer and kissing him hard while the puppy yips from between them and rolls around on the bed.

“What are we naming this one?” Derek asks when they part for breath and look down to see their new puppy on her back wiggling her paws at them.

“Comet,” Stiles answers almost instantly. “When I put her down on the bed she took off for your face and just went to town. Which, y’know. I can’t blame her.” He grins and kisses Derek again, thumb brushing back and forth over his cheek. “Thank you. This is the best anniversary ever.”

Derek smiles and combs a hand through Stiles’ disheveled hair. “Just wait until your dad brings Lady over.”

“I thought you were gonna say ‘just wait until tonight’ but I’m honestly more excited to see the dog.” Stiles laughs at the frown on Derek’s face and kisses it until Derek’s smiling again and their fingers are tangling together beside their little fluffball of a dog. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Anniversary sex is the best kind of sex and I can’t wait.”

He looks down at Comet and picks her up, holding her despite her wiggles and excited licks at his face. “If you interrupt us when I’m balls deep in that ass I’m gonna be very disappointed in you, sweetheart.” He taps her nose with one hand and adds, “Same goes for when he’s balls deep in this ass. You got it?”

Derek shakes his head and steals Comet out of Stiles’ arms. “Just ignore him. That’s what I do and look how happy we are.” He laughs when Stiles gives him a shove and he falls back into the pillows, taking Comet with him. “See?”

Stiles crawls up beside him and rests a hand on his stomach, smoothing his fingers back and forth as Comet makes herself comfortable under Derek’s chin. “I love you,” Stiles says, patting Derek’s stomach. “A lot.”

Derek turns his head to face Stiles and smiles back at him. “I love you,” he replies, catching Stiles’ hand in his and lacing their fingers together. “A bunch.”

Stiles scrunches his nose at Derek and leans in, catching his mouth in a kiss.

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Join me on [tumblr!](http://halebutts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
